Switched
by Malfoysplaymate
Summary: He looked down at himself letting out a scream that could've woken the entire castle He had tits! Two of them! He ran his hands over his chest feeling the full breasts there. His hands slid further down. No! Where did it go! It's gone!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Switched

Pairing: Draco/Hermione

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns these characters. I just play with them.

Disclaimer Two: The story-line and some of the dialogue is from the movie It's a boy girl thing.

Summary: Draco Malfoy stretched, his eyes still half closed before getting out of bed. He frowned opening his eyes completely when he realized the sudden change in height. He looked down at himself letting out a scream that could've woken the entire castle. He had tits! Two of them! He ran his hands over his chest feeling the full breasts there. His hands slid further down. No! Where did it go! It's gone! Draco pulled open his pajama pants frantically searching for little Draco. Oh, he had to be dreaming.

"How about you meet me in the room of requirement after potions Greengrass? I'll show you what its like to really ride a broom." Blaise Zabini said wiggling his eyebrows at the blond who rolled her eyes and walked faster towards the castle.

Draco Malfoy laughed loudly at the rejection his friend just got. "Ouch, burn Zabini."

Blaise didn't look fazed, "She'll come around. She totally wants me,"

Draco raised his eyebrow at his oblivious friend.

"Hey, look," Blaise said jerking his head towards the girl in front of them. Draco looked a smirk forming on his face when he saw Granger walking quickly towards the castle, her head stuck in a book. "What do you think? It's a little hot out today. She might need a little cooling down."

Draco grinned and pulled out his wand. "Hey! Granger!" he called. When Hermione turned around Draco smiled lifting his wand, "_Agumenti_!"

A jet of ice-cold water hit Hermione soaking her from head to toe. She stood there in shock unable to move. "We thought you could use a cool down. No need to thank us!" Draco said as he and Blaise ran past her and into the castle laughing.

Hermione watched them go her eyes narrowing in hatred. Merlin how she hated him!

"Hermione? Why are you wet?" Neville asked coming up behind her.

Hermione gritted her teeth and restrained herself from yelling at her friend. Closing her eyes she sighed. "Never mind Neville can you please dry me off?"

Neville looked unsure. "O-okay."

He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her using a hot air charm. Unfortunately his wand motion was jerky and instead of a nice warm breeze coming out of the end of his wand to dry her clothes a jet of strong air blasted at her. Hermione briefly felt like she was being hit with a leaf blower.

"Opps! Sorry Hermione," Neville said his eyes wide as he stared at her.

Hermione sighed; she was not having a good day. "It's alright Neville. We better hurry up before we're late for Charms."

When the arrived to the front of the door to the Charms classroom Hermione couldn't help but feel like everyone was staring at her. She frowned looking down at herself to see if she was still wet.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned to see Ron and Harry coming up to her their eyes wide as they stared. "Hey, you guys."

"Er…did you…you er…I like what you've done with your hair," Ron said trying to smile but it came out more like a grimace.

"My hair? What are you talking about I didn't do anything to my hair." Hermione said raising her hand to feel her normally tame brown locks. Ginny had taught her a charm in the beginning of the year that kept her hair in soft ringlets down her back. Her eyes widened when she felt like what seemed to be a big-knotted birds nest. "Oh, Merlin."

"Oi! Granger! Are there any eggs in that nest?" Draco said loudly laughing at her horrified look. He wrapped his arm around Astoria Greengrass who was also smiling smugly.

Harry and Ron started towards them but Hermione stopped them with her hand. She walked towards Malfoy and Greengrass giving them a smug look.

"You know Malfoy, I feel sorry for you. You see people like me, intelligent, kind, friendly people, will always be around those that love and care about them. They don't have to pay others to be their friend, or bully people into doing what they want because they know that no one in their right mind would actually choose to be around someone like you. Laugh it up Malfoy because we both know Hogwarts is going to be the pinnacle of your life. You're going to get out of school marry your little disease ridden pureblood bimbo and end up miserable for the rest of your pathetic life." Hermione smirked worthy of Malfoy and walked into the Charms classroom with the rest of her friends.

"Alright, now that you've all seen how it's done we'll all try it one at a time. Who wants to go first?" Professor Filtwick asked.

Hermione's hand shot up into the air.

"Ok Ms. Gran-Oh!" The professor cleared his throat glancing at Hermione's hair. "Ms. Granger, remember the wand movement."

Hermione stood up waved her wand towards the radio but before she could utter the spell the radio started moaning. It sounded like two people where having sex right in the middle of the class! Hermione waved her wand trying to shut it up but the more she said Silencio the louder it got.

"Ms. Granger! What is this?" Professor Filtwick said.

"I um, uh…I don't..." Hermione stammered feeling her face heat up. Everyone sat laughing but Hermione turned to glare at Malfoy who smirked at her before waiving his wand in a 'no no no' gesture. This was just not her day.

The bell rang thankfully signaling the end of class. "Alright kids, remember we're going to Hogsmead museum tonight! You need to be in the Great Hall after dinner!" The professor yelled over the loud moaning still coming from the radio.

"I hate you," Hermione hissed at Draco as she walked passed him.

"Hate you more Granger!" Draco said cheerfully.

"Now this statue actually belonged to none other than Rowena Ravenclaw. It was said that she used it to teach students a lesson back when she was teaching at Hogwarts." Professor Filtwick said excitedly as he pointed to a large statue with a crystal ball in the center of its belly.

"So, I will give you a chance to look around with a partner and take down notes on all the different artifacts that interest you."

Hermione turned to partner with either Harry or Ron but she stopped when Professor Filtwick called her name along with Malfoy's.

"Ms. Granger, you're going to be partnered with Mr. Malfoy." The Professor said leaving them both standing there in shock.

"Oh, he can't be serious," Hermione, said groaning.

"Yeah, right Granger like if you're not salivating at the thought of being so close to me. I know you secretly want to sleep with the Slytherin sex god." Malfoy said smugly.

"Oh, Merlin I think I just threw up a little in my mouth. I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole Malfoy. Merlin knows how many diseases you've got from your sutty girlfriend." Hermione said in disgust.

"Prude!"

"Git!"

"Know-it-all swot!"

"Evil bastard!"

"Oh come now Granger we both know that's not true. My parents were happily married when they had me." Draco smirked.

"Urgh! I hate you!" Hermione screamed.

"I hate you more Granger!" Draco yelled back.

Little did they know that as they were screaming at each other the crystal ball in the center of the belly on the statue glowed white, a light smoke coming out of it surrounding both Draco and Hermione. The glared once more at each other before going their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Alright, so I've got my books for tomorrow, notebook…oh forgot my self ink quill." Hermione muttered to herself as she left her room and walked down to the common room she shared with the head boy. She walked over to her desk and grabbed her quill hurrying back to her room before Malfoy arrived. She still couldn't believe Dumbledore made him head boy. The man was losing his marbles. Shaking her head she put on her flannel pajama shirt and pants before lying in bed. Taking a deep relaxing breath she closed her eyes falling straight to sleep.

Draco walked into the common room he shared with Granger dumping his quidditch gear near his desk and dragging his feet to his room. He quickly got out of his uniform went into their shared bathroom and took a nice long shower. He finally grabbed his pajama bottoms putting them on before getting in bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Draco Malfoy stretched, his eyes still half closed before getting out of bed. He frowned opening his eyes completely when he realized the sudden change in height. He looked down at himself letting out a scream that could've woken the entire castle. He had tits! Two tits! Well, it's a regular number for a girl but for a guy? He ran his hands over his chest feeling the full breasts there. His hands slid further down. No! Where did it go! It's gone! Draco pulled open his pajama pants frantically searching for little Draco. Oh, this is bad. This must be a dream. A very, very, bad now I have tits kind of dream.

He looked around wildly seeing the red and gold bed sheets and the skirt and blouse set up on the chair. He ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror staring into the brown eyes of Hermione Granger. He screamed again.

Hermione scrunched up her face hearing a high-pitched scream coming from Malfoy's room. Maybe his little slut realized how ugly Malfoy really was Hermione snickered. Opening her eyes she was greeted with some kind of pole sticking up from under her sheets. Frowning she removed the covers and screamed bloody murder. What is this? A penis! She had a penis and it was sticking up under her pajama pants. She looked down at herself noting the pale flat stomach. Lunging out of bed she ran to the bathroom and stopped dead when she saw herself with wide frightened eyes looking in the mirror. Hermione screamed again running to the mirror as well and staring into Malfoy's grey eyes. She couldn't stop herself she fainted.

Hermione felt a cold jet of water hit her in the face. Scrunching up her eyes she opened them to find herself staring into familiar brown eyes. Brown eyes she had looked into all her life when she looked in a mirror.

"Oh Merlin it wasn't a dream," Hermione muttered, noting how deep her voice now was.

"No, it wasn't, now get up Granger. I look pathetic lying on the ground like that. Honestly, Malfoy's don't _faint._" Malfoy said sneering at her.

Hermione grimaced not liking the way her face looked when he did that. Getting up she looked down at Malfoy in her body. Was she really that short?

"What did you do?" Malfoy hissed looking up at himself.

Hermione bit her lip. "I didn't do anything! You think I relish waking up to strange things happening to certain parts of my body!"

"What in Merlin's name is going on then?" Draco said angrily.

Hermione shook her head slowly unable to stop the tears from forming in her eyes and spilling out. "I don't know! I don't want to be a boy okay? I especially don't want to be you!"

Draco stared at her in horror as he watched tears spill from his eyes. Oh Merlin no. "No, no, no, no look Granger don't cry okay? Malfoy's don't cry. Look maybe it's like a twenty-four hour thing. Tomorrow we'll be back to normal. We've just got to get through the day."

Hermione sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Okay. I'm going to go get dressed then."

Draco nodded watching as she went up to his room. He really hoped he was right and it really was over by tomorrow. Sighing he went upstairs to Hermione's room. Looking at the clothes she picked out he picked up pastel pink cotton panties with the word Tuesday written on it. Oh Merlin help him she had knickers with the days of the week on them. Quickly pushing his pajama bottoms off he slid into the panties. He unbuttoned the flannel shirt and picked up her pink bra. Draco struggled trying to catch the hooks. He opened Hermione's closet staring at his back as he tried to fit the hooks together. Urgh, it was tough enough getting the damn things off. Draco thought as he fought with the bra. Giving up he tore the bra off and turned around.

"Ladies it looks like you're going to be going au natural." Draco said as he looked at himself in the mirror. Well, Hermione in the mirror…er…Hermione's tits in the mirror. Draco thought smirking.

Hermione opened Draco's closet looking for something suitable to wear. The man had more clothes than she'd seen in a lifetime. Why the hell did he need twenty long sleeved black shirts? The exact shirt! Merlin this was ridiculous. She grabbed a pair of pants and boxers. Well, that answers that question. No briefs for Malfoy. Not that she cared what he wore. Turning Hermione caught a look at herself in the mirror and screamed. The pole…uh…penis was up again. It stuck out several inches from her body well Malfoy's body and she didn't know what to do.

"Get down! Get down, get down, get down." Hermione said smacking at it with the clothes in her hands. Oh Merlin kill her now.

"Alright Granger just try and act natural…well try and act like me. It'll only be for a day, then we can forget this ever happened." Malfoy said to her as they headed to Transfiguration. They decided to forego breakfast not wanting to interact too much with others.

"Okay, that goes for you too." Hermione answered.

"Don't worry I know exactly how to act like you." Draco sneered.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Please don't make that face it makes me look constipated."

"Fine, just don't burst into tears again. I'd like to keep my reputation." Draco huffed.

"Hermione!" Ron called walking over to her, Harry following close behind.

Hermione turned smiling at her friends. "Hey-"

"Why the hell are you smiling like that Malfoy?" Harry scoffed.

Hermione quickly stopped smiling turning her back on them her eyes widening when she looked at Malfoy. She jerked her head towards her friends giving him a pointed look.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and walked towards Hermione's little sidekicks. "What?"

Ron frowned. "Malfoy is being weird,"

"Malfoy's aren't weird," Draco answered automatically then shut his mouth.

"What?" Harry asked looking at him strangely.

"I meant of course Malfoy's weird," Draco answered.

"Er…okay." Ron said raising his eyebrows.

The door to the transfiguration's classroom opened saving Draco from more awkwardness.

The day passed fairly quickly and before she knew it Hermione was heading down to the Great Hall with none other than Blaise Zabini.

"So we've got quidditch practice after classes," Blaise said as they walked.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh, I, er, don't think I'm going to be able to make it tonight."

Blaise laughed, "I hope you're joking. Thornbee will have your head if you don't show up. You saw how he kicked Goyle off the team for being late."

Hermione swallowed thickly then nodded. "Sure…yeah I, I'm going to be there."

As soon as they sat at the Slytherin table Astoria attached herself to Hermione's arm. "Hey Drakie,"

"Urgh Merlin," Hermione grimaced trying to move away from Astoria's neck nibbling.

"Hey, Drakie, why don't I come over to your room and…" Astoria leaned in to whisper the rest and Hermione's widened at her suggestion.

"Gross, you do that? I knew you were a slut!" Hermione said loudly getting up and almost running for the door.

Astoria turned beet red as everyone looked at her. "He liked it yesterday," she said defensively.

To say quidditch practice was a disaster was an understatement. First, it took her twenty minutes actually get on the broom. Then as if sensing she didn't really want to fly it, the broom just hovered two feet off the ground turning in circles making Hermione want to throw up. She couldn't do any laps around the pitch, the bludgers seemed to be only aiming for her, and when she finally got the hang of it when she spotted the snitch she ended up getting it caught up the sleeved of her uniform and falling off her broom twisting her ankle.

Thornbee sent Blaise to take her to the hospital wing a look of disgust on his face. She couldn't wait for this day to be over.

Hermione closed her eyes tight not wanting to wake up just yet. When I open my eyes I'm going to be back to normal. She thought opening first one eye then the other. Groaning she looked down at the pole in her sheets. This was a nightmare.

Draco opened his eyes and slowly peered down at himself. Cursing he saw he was still in Hermione's body. What the fuck! Yesterday was a long enough day as Granger now he had to endure it again? Merlin only knew how long they were going to be stuck like this! Shaking his head he got up and headed to the bathroom. When he got out dressed in Granger's school uniform and wearing Wednesday knickers he grabbed her book bag and headed down to their common room.

When he saw himself coming down the stairs from his room he screamed. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Hermione looked down at herself. She had changed the color of his black pants to a nice khaki color and also changed one of his many black shirts to a nice aqua blue.

"What? It's a nice change from all the black don't you think?" Hermione said smiling.

Draco looked at her in horror, "No! I look like that gryffindork Creevey! And what did you do to my hair!"

Hermione touched the top of her head. She had slicked his hair back with gel and parted it in the middle. "I think you look presentable for once. You're hair was getting into my eyes. This look is much neater." With that she started walking out of their common room.

"Oh, you want to play princess. We'll play," Draco said smirking evilly.


End file.
